How The Renown System Works
Think of a dot of renown as a tale that is told about the character at moots and gatherings. "So who is Joe? What did they do this month?" By the end of the story, the audience is going to be impressed by the character's courage, sense of duty, cunning, charisma, etc.- or in the case of a renown loss, the story will serve as a warning to others not to repeat the character's mistakes. Making A Renown Petition At the end of each month, players should post a renown petition to the new thread for 1 permanant dot of either glory, honor, or wisdom. An additional dot might be provided at the WtA storyteller's discretion based on their own opinions regarding what the character accomplished. Good participation in st-run scenes and creating RP opportunies for self and others by running your own scenes are the best ways to create the kind of scenarios where characters earn renown. If you know your character acted in cowardly, selfish, foolish, dishonorable ways and probably deserves to lose a dot of renown for something big or a several small things, include that too. Once a renown petition is in (make it during last few days of month or first few days of next month), Damiana will read it and either approve it or modify it in a brief response. Then add a blurb to the renown stories on your character sheet. Example of Renown Petition *Character Name: Jett Blacke *Type of Renown: +1 Glory, -1 Honor *MBB links: http://im-chat.com/bbs/message.asp?a1=1&id=122499, http://im-chat.com/bbs/message.asp?a1=1&id=122417 Summary of Accomplishments: Jett was involved in a diced combat with his pack vs some sabbat and slew several of them. He also fought a challenge with the Black Fury fostern Debra Slices-Balls-Off, but only because he called her a shameless whore in front of several other Garou. Jett won, but no one who was watching was supporting him over her. He also had several scenes where he was genuinely helpful to other others, including teaching younger Garou Dezi Falls-From-Trees the rite of Talisman Dedication and being a good pack mate to Sam Crows-Nest, helping him find his missing daughter. In Daily Life: Jett is a guardian at Spider Lightning and patrolled the bawn, scaring off any human or spirit that didn't belong and challenging any Garou who tried to enter the caern without howling to declare themselves. He spent time with his mate Sarah Enders and his pack, both in play and patrols of the small towns nearest to the caern. He killed a human poacher within the park and buried the corpse. Storyteller's Response The petition above is posted on board on August 1st, for July. The Storyteller, within 2-3 days posts the following ... Jett is viewed as a more glorious (+1 glory) individual than he was a month ago. However, his fight with Debra Slices-Balls-Off was not viewed by the sept leadership as dishonorable enough to lose honor, not in light of the other and more honorable things he'd performed. In addition, the group scene in which Jett successfully convinced the Bear spirit to take his pack to meet the kinfolk shaman Darkwater Jones and the way he spoke to the shaman himself was viewed as especially wise for an ahroun. Final renown of 7/11 = +1 glory, +1 wisdom Sample Renown Story In the example above, player could simply cut and paste the following text into their sheet as a renown story. 7/11 Jett was involved in a diced combat with his pack vs some sabbat and slew several of them. He also fought a challenge with the Black Fury fostern Debra Slices-Balls-Off, but only because he called her a shameless whore in front of several other Garou. Jett won, but no one who was watching was supporting him over her. He also had several scenes where he was genuinely helpful to other others, including teaching younger Garou Dezi Falls-From-Trees the rite of Talisman Dedication and being a good pack mate to Sam Crows-Nest, helping him find his missing daughter. His fight with Debra Slices-Balls-Off was not viewed by the sept leadership as dishonorable enough to lose honor, not in light of the other and more honorable things he'd performed. In addition, the group scene in which Jett successfully convinced the Bear spirit to take his pack to meet the kinfolk shaman Darkwater Jones and the way he spoke to the shaman himself was viewed as especially wise for an ahroun. (+1 glory, + 1 wisdom) In Daily Life: Jett is a guardian at Spider Lightning and patrolled the bawn, scaring off any human or spirit that didn't belong and challenging any Garou who tried to enter the caern without howling to declare themselves. He spent time with his mate Sarah Enders and his pack, both in play and patrols of the small towns nearest to the caern. He killed a human poacher within the park and buried the corpse. return to renown Category:Werewolf Category:Renown